Prince of Province
by WolfMan751
Summary: A moment of chance changes the fate of the entire kingdom of Hyrule. See the prince grow and fight for peace, the lives of his people, and the lives of the world. AU. Please read and review. Eager to see what people think of it.


**A/N:** Hello readers I do hope you enjoy at least the idea of the story that could be pieced together here.

I own nothing that is LOZ

Deep in the land of Hyrule, nestled against the mountains, Hyrule Castle and Castle Town stand as the shining capital of the land. The rich and famous, dressed in their brightly colored robes and gowns strutted the main streets; looking into shops and buying without care of the price, or the fact that their loyal or indebted servants already carry more packages and boxes than they can.

These royalty and celebrities not paying attention to those they deemed less than them, including the peasant woman as she gently pushed her way down the street. She wore a drab green cloak with the hylian crest embroidered on the back across the shoulders. The hood of the cloak pulled low to cover her face which wore a focused expression. She followed a covered wagon that was drawn by two horses, as it crept its way through the market square. Down the street they went, the woman only a few steps behind the wagon, pulling her cloak tighter around her with one arm. Once the wagon approached the front gate, she grabbed the back of the wagon and hauled herself inside, ducking down low trying to blend in with the bolts of fine cloth, gifts and supplies.

She could hear and feel the guards watching the draw-bridge stop the wagon. She peeked through a hole that had been cut into the canvas cover.

"Good afternoon sire. I need your papers." A hylian officer, marked by the well-crafted armor he wore with the royal crest printed on the chest plate, stepped up to the wagon. The driver handed the guardsman an envelope which was opened and examined.

"What's your reason for being in Castle Town?" The officer asked. The driver spoke with a deep voice.

"I was on official business at the castle. I've come a long way from the Gerudo lands to discuss peace between our people. Now if you don't mind I'd like to get going because it's a long way back."

"My deepest apologies for the inconvenience, sire." The officer huffed speaking politely but annoyed and handed the letter back to the driver who snapped the reins of the horses and drove the wagon on.

She heard the horses hooves stomp on the wooden bridge. For a moment she peeked out from the wagon looking back at the city, her hood catching on a loose nail, allowing her bleached gold hair shine in the sunlight. A guard spotted the faint shine from her golden hair out the corner of his eye.

"Halt! Stop that wagon!" He shouted. The woman ducked back out of sight as men closed on the wagon. They grabbed her and drug her out as she kicked and screamed; her cloak snagged again and ripped off. The driver of the wagon pulled the horses to a stop and jumped down.

"What's going on back here?" The tall driver took long strides, his boots stomping on the bridge.

"Got a stowaway, we are just gonna be taking her back since she ain't got the papers." The mustached officer grunted pulling the woman backward across the bridge to the city.

"No! No! For goddesses' sake let me go!" She shouted, her sapphire eyes welling up with tears.

"For Din's sake man let her go." The tan skinned driver took another big step toward them. The officer pointed his mahogany baton at the man.

"Back off Gerudo. You know how this works. Stop us and we'll arrest you too with great pleasure."

"Excuse me?" The man growled.

"I am Ganondorf, King of the Gerudo!"

"You ain't shit here SIRE." The officer let go of the woman to size up the king, allowing the woman the opportunity to kick his rear hard. He spun around and snapped his baton over her head, making a loud crack. The woman fell unconscious and began to bleed from a gash on her head.

"Now get out before I do the same to you." The guard barked as he turned back to Ganondorf. The king of thieves stared coldly back at the man, exhaling deeply he turned and climbed back on his wagon and snapped the reins to his horses and they obeyed pulling the wagon forward.

Ganondorf looked over his shoulder as the bridge was starting to rise, he watched as the guards drug the woman down a back alley still unconscious. He turned back once the bridge had closed completely and sighed pinching the bridge of his nose.

'These Hylians never cease to amaze in the cruelty that they inflict on one another.' He thought to himself.

Steering his wagon down the cobblestone road he drove all day until just before nightfall. He pulled his wagon to the roadside and unhitched his two horses to let them graze. Lying down on a thick sleeping mat on the ground he groaned.

"Ugh. Din these low profile peace missions are vexing." He grumbled stretching. Just as he closed his eyes he heard a faint sniffle then a shrill whine. Sitting up he scanned the area having clear view with the bright moon overhead. The whine came again and turned into an ear piercing cry. The king jumped up and followed the noise to the back of the wagon. He snapped his fingers which sparked with magic producing an orange flame off of his index finger. The light of the flame lit up the back of the dark wagon the fire danced showing the green cloak squirming in the back of the wagon.

Ganondorf pulled the cloak out with his free hand to reveal a baby staring up at him, wrapped in a pale blue blanket. The child shrieked making the powerful king groan and cover his ears. He'd met many babies as king of the Gerudo fortress since he was the father of several but few with such a wale.

"Din's fire, silence." Ganondorf shouted in frustration. This only summoned another volley of sobs. In a complete panic and not knowing what else to do, he reached into the wagon and scooped the child up in his arms and bounced it gently. The baby still cried but with less urgency until it settled into a quiet whimper.

"Oh, praise the goddesses." He smiled looking up at the starry night sky then back to the child. He sighed looking down on the child.

"That was your mother earlier today wasn't she?" He asked, the child smiling at the word mother.

"Ah, well I am sorry child but I do not believe she is with us any longer." The man rocked the baby gently in his arms. The baby began to doze and the king of thieves cradled it in his arms.

"I'll find you some place safe." He promised.

The Gerudo king tried his best to uphold the promise he had made to the child but no one in the towns or settlements would take the boy. Life was hard on Hylians and they could barely make do with what they had. None could afford to take in an infant. And so as Ganondorf drove his wagon thru the front gates of the fortress, he looked down at the baby boy who had rode with him for two weeks in a little basket on the driver's bench. He spoke with a kind voice.

"It seems this that this will be your home now. Maybe having you here will bring good fortune. Maybe you will be the link that my people need to bring peace. Hmm, Link? Do you like that name?" The baby giggled and stuck his tongue out at the king.

"Link it is then."

 **A/N:** There it is a big steaming pile of chapter hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are appreciated.

This lower section will be dedicated to anything that was not properly explained in the chapter.

The setting is several years before the OOT

Castle town and all of Hyrule are much bigger than in game. For example in game it takes one day to reach the castle from the Kokiri forest. Now it takes 4 weeks of hard riding. Castle town just think double twilight princess size.

The castle at this time is under very strict control. No one in or out without the proper paperwork.


End file.
